Crónicas Hatake: Desenmascarado
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: La misión que ningún hombre ha podido llevar a cabo es realizada por un niño en el día de su primer cumpleaños. ¿Quién mejor para desenmascarar al Ninja Copia que su propio hijo? ¡Bien hecho, Sakumo! KakaSaku.


**Summary:** La misión que ningún hombre ha podido llevar a cabo es realizada por un niño en el día de su primer cumpleaños. ¿Quién mejor para desenmascarar al Ninja Copia que su propio hijo? KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer:**¡¡¡Este Fic es mío, MÍO!!! ¡¡¡No se acerquen!!!

Los personajes… esos sí no son míos. Jeje. Un.n

Crónicas Hatake.

**¡Desenmascarado!**

Sakura acomodó al infante en sus brazos y el niño aprovechó la ocasión para pescar un mechón de cabello rosado y tirar de él con regocijo, ocasionando que un gruñido escapara de los labios de su madre.

-¡Sakumo, no hagas eso! –lo reprendió la mujer con gesto duro.

Sakumo la miró y sonrió en una perfecta imitación del "ojito feliz" del legendario Sharingan Kakashi. Su madre suspiró resignada.

El bebé volvió a jalarle el pelo.

-¡Uy! –chilló Sakura al sentir como le arrancaban parte de la cabellera.

-¿Quieres que lo sostenga? –inquirió Kakashi.

-Por favor –gimió la pelirrosa tendiéndole al niño.

El peliplateado recibió a su hijo y el pequeño gritó de alegría, aplaudiendo animadamente.

-No sé que manía tiene últimamente de jalar las cosas –suspiró la kunoichi sobándose la cabeza-. El otro día estuvo a punto de arrancarle la arracada de la oreja a Ino.

-Eso le habría quitado las ganas de llamarlo "Lindo Angelito" –murmuró Kakashi, apartando la cabeza para que las manos del pequeño Sakumo sólo pescarán aire-. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por nada; sólo es una etapa. Ya se le pasará.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es "_cuándo_" –resopló la de ojos verdes, peinando con cuidado el suave cabello de su hijo.

-¡Mamá! –dijo el pequeño, echándose a reír.

Su madre sonrió con dulzura, recordando la emoción que sintió la primera vez que su retoño logró articular palabra… y el llanto de la Hokage al enterarse.

Ella había apostado a que la primera palabra de Sakumo sería "papá".

El que el niño lo hubiera dicho tres días más tarde no había servido de consuelo.

-Me pregunto para que querrá vernos Tsunade-shishou –murmuró pensativa la kunoichi-. Es decir, ya felicitó a Sakumo, y dijo que no nos daría misiones hasta dentro de dos días…

-Seguramente la "abuela" le organizó una fiesta sorpresa –contestó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros y esquivando una nueva arremetida de su hijo-. Por qué alguien le haría una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a un niño de un año, es algo que escapa de mi comprensión. Después de todo, Sakumo ni se va acordar.

Tampoco de acordará si alguna vez me ve leyendo Icha-Icha.

-No se acordará de eso, porque no pasará nunca, si es que sabes lo que te conviene –gruñó Sakura con voz amenazante y mirada llameante.

-Sí, señora.

Finalmente el matrimonio Hatake y su primogénito llegaron a su destino: la Torre de Hokages, que, a diferencia del hogar de la Quinta, contaba con su propio personal de limpieza.

Muy conveniente…

Sakura llamó a la puerta mientras su esposo trataba de deshacer el agarre que su hijo mantenía en su oreja.

La misma Tsunade abrió la puerta.

-Llegan tarde –gruñó la rubia, clavando la mirada en el padre del festejado.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Sakumo decidió cambiarse el mameluco a última hora –explicó el peliplata-. Se probó una docena antes de decidirse por el mismo que traía antes.

La sannin médico entornó los ojos.

¿Estaría muy mal golpear al padre del cumpleañero hasta mandarlo a la semana pasada?

-Pasen de una vez –ordenó la mandamás, haciéndose a un lado para darles paso.

Extrañamente, la habitación se hallaba a oscuras, pero no vacía; tanto Sakura como Kakashi captaron la presencia de varias personas escondidas tras los muebles, usando genjutsu, camuflaje, etcétera.

Una de dos: o Tsunade-sama les había tendido una muy mal disimulada emboscada, o por el contrario…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron los invitados saliendo de sus escondites.

… había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para su nieto adoptivo.

Kakashi suspiró resignado mientras Sakumo se debatía en sus brazos, presa de gran emoción.

A continuación hubo una procesión de gente felicitando al bebé y recitándoles a los padres todo el repertorio de elogios y comentarios a la que estaban acostumbrados. El cumpleañero recibió sus obsequios, sin entender de que se trataba todo eso, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que su ignorancia le aguara la diversión: le estaban dando cosas y el niño ya había visto el pastel.

Otro que se estaba divirtiendo era Asuma Kiyoshi, de cuatro años y medio. Para él, cualquier cosa que lo librara de la temida "hora del baño" era divertida. Tal vez lo dejaran acostarse tarde…

E iba a comer pastel.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

El hecho de que fuera una fiesta infantil con sólo dos infantes tenía algo "molesta" a la Hokage; haber cuando se le ocurriría a esa sarta de vagos buenos para nada tener descendencia.

Su "nieto" necesitaba alguien con quien jugar.

Tal vez un hermanito…

Más tarde hablaría con Sakura del tema y amenazaría a Kakashi.

Lo importante ahora era festejar a Sakumo.

El niño estaba feliz y completamente emocionado.

De hecho, estaba tan emocionado, que a Kakashi ya le estaba costando trabajo sujetarlo. El infante se retorcía frenéticamente en los brazos de su pobre padre; llegado un momento, Sakumo volvió a las andadas.

El bebé estiró la mano y agarró el hitae-ate del Ninja Copia, bajándolo hasta que el oscuro ojo del peliplata quedó en igualdad de circunstancias con respecto del sharingan.

-¡Sakumo! –gruñó el shinobi, sosteniendo a su retoño con un solo brazo a fin de acomodarse la banda y salir de su ceguera postiza.

-¡Papá! –gritó el "regañado" en medio de risas.

La pequeña manita del niño pescó la máscara de su padre.

Jaló…

La tela se deslizó hacia abajo, revelando al mundo, lo que por años había permanecido oculto.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, a excepción de una persona…

-¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOO!!!

El grito de Sakura, a pesar de su intensidad, no logró sacarlos de su estado catatónico.

Rápida como relámpago, la pelirrosa se lanzó hacia su esposo y le cubrió la cara con las manos; pero el daño estaba ya hecho.

-¡¡¡Ustedes no han visto _NADA_!!! ¡¡¡No vieron _nada_!!! ¡¿ME OYERON?! –gritó frenéticamente Sakura. Luego giró bruscamente la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su retoño-. ¡¡¡Tú estás castigado por el resto de tu vida!!!

-¿Agá?

Con pulso de malaquero, por la rabia y por el miedo, Sakura devolvió la máscara a su sitio, asegurándose de cubrir perfectamente lo que nunca debió ser visto.

Luego empujó a Kakashi hacia la puerta, y no se detuvo sino hasta que el peliplata estuvo fuera. Entonces dio media vuelta y encaró a la pasmada multitud con ojos asesinos.

-Recuerden: no han visto nada –gruñó moviendo las manos en círculos concéntricos y retrocediendo sin darles la espalda.

Cerró la puerta.

Los invitados se quedaron mudos por largo rato más.

Lentamente comenzaron a salir de su estupor.

-Tantos años de conocerlo –murmuró la Bestia Verde de Konoha-. Pero jamás me imaginé…

-Nadie lo hizo, Gai –repuso Asuma negando con la cabeza.

-Dios mío –musitó Kurenai, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Son cosas así las que te hacen arrepentirte de estar casada, ¿no es así? –preguntó Anko codeando a la kunoichi de ojos rojos.

-No tienes idea –murmuró la mujer.

Asuma no hizo comentario alguno sobre las palabras de su señora.

¡No había nada que decir!

-Siempre me había intrigado el por qué Sakura se casó con Kakashi –dijo Ino, todavía atónita-. Ahora quiero saber por qué diablos _él_ se casó con _ella_.

-Sé que es casado, y que tiene un hijo –dijo Ten-Ten-. Pero me pregunto si estará libre el sábado.

-Tendrás que esperar tu turno –repuso la ex-aprendiz de Orochimaru-. Y ayudarme a desaparecer a la "competencia".

Las murmuraciones y los comentarios continuaron como reguero de pólvora con gasolina; todos querían acercar su mecha.

Hasta Uzumaki Naruto metía su cuchara en la conversación general en lugar de asegurarse de que su novia, Hyuuga Hinata, no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte luego de desmayarse ante la vista de lo que había bajo la máscara.

La potente voz de la mandamás de la aldea hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

-¡Shizune! –gritó la Hokage-. ¡Prepara los documentos para declarar el rostro de Kakashi monumento protegido de Konoha!

-¡Al instante, Tsunade-sama! –respondió sus subordinada saliendo a la carrera, como si el diablo le pisara los pies.

-¡También prepara los papeles para prohibir las máscaras en Konoha! –alcanzó a gritar la sannin rubia.

Esto último desató un coro de "¡_Hurra_!" por parte de todas las representantes del género femenino.

Tsunade apaciguó las ovaciones antes de continuar.

-¡Proclamo que ha partir de hoy –anunció la Hokage alzando una botella de sake-, este día será conocido como el Día de Hatake Sakumo! ¡El Héroe más grande de Konoha!

-¡Por Hatake Sakumo! –exclamaron todas las féminas alzando sus vasos y botellas.

Y así fue como, el mismo día en el que se conmemora el nacimiento de nuestro Gran Héroe Hatake Sakumo, nos fue dado uno de los más grandes prodigios de la naturaleza, un verdadero regalo de la vida, un motivo para despertar cada día y seguir adelante: el rostro de Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?

Para hacérmelo saber, den clic al botón de abajo.

Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, yo estaba plenamente conciente y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales al escribir esto.

Digan NO las drogas.

Agradezco a Disney por la creación del pingüino Skipper.

¡Vivan los pingüinos psicóticos!

Por cierto... ¡Feliz Año Viejo y un aún más feliz Año Nuevo!

Éste es mi último fic del 2008. ¡Sí!


End file.
